


We Will Survive

by Annanika



Series: This War of Ours [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Nyotalia America (Hetalia), 2P Nyotalia Canada (Hetalia), 2P Nyotalia England (Hetalia), 2p! Hetalia, 2p! Nyotalia, F/M, Food Poisoning, Nyotalia, Other, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanika/pseuds/Annanika
Summary: TWoMpa。当作普通的战争末世求生来看就行了。每篇都是独立故事。战争里的日子总是非常艰难，但是无论如何我们会活下去的，我们以后还要过得更好，相信我。我爱你。
Relationships: 2p! Female England/2p! France, 2p! France&2p! Female England&2p! Female America&2p! Female Canada, America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), Female England/France (Hetalia)
Series: This War of Ours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053929
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 异色，仏+英娘+米娘加娘。仏和英娘怎么遇见私奔会写成番外。每一章是一家人的故事。下一章是常色老王一大家子和露西亚。

_【史蒂芬妮日记：第一天】  
我们搬进了一座倒塌的大房子，贫民窟终于被炮击了，我们什么也没有了。凯西很高兴地冲进去占据了最大、最完整的房间，她一直想要一张属于自己的床。她有什么可抱怨的？我才是姐姐！没有在她伸手伸脚占满床铺的时候把她掐死我已经很克制了！该死！我把她赶出来了。奥莉维亚一直都是那副笑眯眯的样子。今天她可能心情很好。弗朗索瓦白天在睡觉，他晚上出门去找点吃的。这里的冰箱还有电，客厅和地下室的灯也是好的。但我们没有吃的也没有干净水，壁炉被砖块堵死了，厨房的灶点不燃，厕所没有水。大部分的东西都落了很厚的灰。  
希望这里比贫民窟稍微安全点。_

“亲爱的，我回来了。”第一缕阳光钻进天花板裂缝的时候，弗朗索瓦一脸疲惫地推开了门。  
奥莉维亚放下暂时充当武器的扫帚迎上去，接过他沉甸甸的背包清点战利品。“蔬菜和肉，清水，木材，齿轮。”她一件件地把捡来的东西分门别类放好，然后走进厨房去烧水做饭。“先去睡一觉吧。”她的声音欢快又甜美，“等你醒来一定会有吃的。”  
弗朗索瓦推开房间的门。唯一的一张床上睡着他和奥莉维亚的两个女儿：凯西四仰八叉地悬在床沿摇摇欲坠，史蒂芬妮抱着被子缩在床角。她们还没醒，呼吸均匀，也许睡得正香。好吧。他悄无声息地关上门，回到客厅坐在沙发上用捡回来的乱七八糟试着做点什么。  
他拼出来一只丑陋的小熊——捡来的布头、几团脏海绵、不同颜色的几个扣子和还剩一半的泰迪熊玩偶，他用别针和线勉强糊弄成一堆。他做的时候扎了手，布面斑斑点点沾着血迹，不过原本就有很多污渍，再多点也无伤大雅。  
他把小熊放在沙发上，等着史蒂芬妮醒来后发现。这是个来自父亲的小小惊喜。史蒂芬妮喜欢小熊，但他们从来没有足够的钱买一只全新的可爱玩偶。史蒂芬妮拥有过最好的一只小熊来自战争前慈善机构的圣诞节礼物，棕色的，脖子上系着红白条纹的蝴蝶结。史蒂芬妮抱了它差不多两年直到它坏掉，尽管她刚得到的时候惋惜过“为什么不是白色”。弗朗索瓦叹了口气，下意识地往口袋里摸。他们从贫民窟逃出来的时候他随身带了一些烟，他几乎每天都要抽上好几支，因此现在最劣质的自制烟卷也所剩无几。奥莉维亚昨天警告他要留点在战争里交换物资，他回想起来，于是手又顿住了。  
姐妹俩醒了。凯西一脚踹开门冲了出来，旋风一样闯进厨房，吵闹着向母亲索要食物。史蒂芬妮揉着脑袋追出来揍她，把她从奥莉维亚面前拖走。  
“嘿，姑娘们！”弗朗索瓦向女儿们招手，“过来瞧瞧！”他把小熊举起来晃了晃，很满意地注意到史蒂芬妮的脸上露出一丝惊喜。她扑到父亲的怀中抱住父亲和小熊，欢快地道谢之后说了声爸爸我爱你。凯西的脸上却是明晃晃的嫌恶，她对着弗朗索瓦和史蒂芬妮皱起眉头，“老烟鬼和幼稚鬼。”她愤愤地踢着地上的垃圾，碎石块砰一声撞到对面的墙上。  
“明天我一定会给你带礼物回来的。”弗朗索瓦向她保证。凯西尖叫着“谁稀罕”跑开了。史蒂芬妮轻蔑地看着她的背影——“她能到哪里去呢？别理她。”她坐在沙发上和自己的熊玩。  
奥莉维亚探出脑袋叫大家吃饭。他们依次走进厨房用同一把勺子从锅里舀起黏糊糊的乱炖塞进嘴里，然后弗朗索瓦和奥莉维亚去睡觉，两个孩子自己玩。  
“史蒂芬妮，稍微看着点凯西。”临睡前，奥莉维亚嘱咐，“别让她出门。”  
史蒂芬妮威胁地盯着自己的妹妹。凯西习惯性地要跟她顶嘴，但想到外边确实很危险，只好大为不满地接受了这样的安排。  
“我去院子里，我不出大门行了吧？”她拿上了自己的球棍。虽然她不会打球，但这确实是她的宝贝，她比爱惜自己的脸更爱惜它。它保护着她打赢了许多场架。  
“可以，甜心。”奥莉维亚点了点头，拉着两个女儿吻了吻面颊，“晚上的时候记得回屋里来。”  
史蒂芬妮于是去客厅里跟新得到的熊玩。从坍塌的墙壁她能保证妹妹始终在自己视野里。凯西一回头就能看到姐姐浅橙色的头发和红色的外套，于是她又愤愤不平地在院子里挥动球棍，把破烂的椅子、掉落的砖块砸得到处都是。

_【史蒂芬妮日记：第二天】  
她就是嫉妒我有礼物。哼。愚蠢。她骂人被奥莉维亚听到了，奥莉维亚教训了她一会，不过她们既没钱也没罐子，所以她被轻易放过了。我想看她被奥莉维亚训哭，但她只是稍微有点红了眼眶。行了吧，她也在害怕战争，她就是不想承认，不然白天的时候她早就瞒着我们偷跑出去了。  
万一她真的跑出去，我要不要告诉奥莉维亚和弗朗索瓦？我还是说吧。  
我真是个好姐姐。 _

弗朗索瓦在夜幕时分出门搜索物资，从一切地方用一切手段找到一切也许能派上用场的东西。他们一家不在乎东西来源是垃圾堆还是仓库废墟还是别人的口袋。他们急迫地需要食物、药品和清水。孩子是很脆弱的，而他们足足有两个。  
弗朗索瓦用捡来的零件做了净水器和捕鼠笼。他们以前在贫民窟的时候也抓过老鼠来吃，那时候很容易，垃圾堆旁多少都有几个老鼠窝。凯西和史蒂芬妮很久以前曾经毫不留情地把烧开的水灌进去还堵住出口，听那些肮脏的小东西吱吱惨叫。但在这里，尽管夜里能听到悉悉索索的小生物的脚步声，他们的捕鼠笼子却很难抓到一只。  
今天的炖菜只有胡萝卜没有肉。凯西吞咽的时候差点吐出来。“除了萝卜什么也没有吗？！”她把勺子扔回锅里溅出大片汤渍。史蒂芬妮走进厨房来盯着她，“你在浪费我们的午饭。”说着就动手把妹妹拽着头发扯进客厅里。  
“不要打架。”奥莉维亚声音甜美，双手交叠在围裙上。她浑身上下收拾得尽量整齐，蓝宝石样的眼睛仿佛还挺欢快。“打架的坏孩子会受到惩罚。”她的话语成功让两个孩子分开。凯西气呼呼地去了院子，史蒂芬妮闭上嘴乖乖去吃饭，然后奥莉维亚叫醒弗朗索瓦，他们两个分食已经冷掉的炖菜，吃完去睡觉。  
“你知不知道你很烦人！”凯西拎着球棍在花园里仰起头来对二楼客厅的姐姐喊话，“你他妈能不能不要盯着我？”  
“注意言辞。”史蒂芬妮咯咯笑着举起小熊的一只手跟她打招呼，“奥莉维亚听见会不高兴的。”  
“我没钱喂她的罐子，让那该死的习惯见鬼去吧。”凯西尖叫起来。  
“嘘。”史蒂芬妮竖起手指压在自己嘴唇上，对妹妹比出噤声的手势，“你会把弗朗索瓦吵醒的。”  
“这种时候就不装模作样叫爸爸了？”凯西对她嗤笑道，“你这个装模作样的婊子。”  
“想打架的话我随时奉陪，你这个没脑子的女人。”史蒂芬妮的神情冷下来，她看起来下一秒就会直接从二楼跳进院子里跟凯西打起来。但是弗朗索瓦的声音及时插入掐灭了打架的苗头——他听起来很疲惫了，不过还是挤出一丝笑容，故作轻松地举起手来，“女士们，要一起玩游戏吗？”  
三个人于是玩了一下午的拍手游戏。奥莉维亚醒来后看他们玩到晚上，然后弗朗索瓦出门，孩子们上床睡觉。  
“我又饿了。”一片黑暗里不知道是哪个女孩小声说了句。  
“很抱歉已经没有吃的了。”奥莉维亚心平气和地回答。  
没人再说话。 

_【史蒂芬妮日记：第七天】  
弗朗索瓦最后送给了凯西一本书——书！天呐，我快笑死了！那个笨蛋才不会看书呢！果然她大吵大闹，差点要哭出来。我猜是觉得自己的智商受到了侮辱哈哈哈哈哈！真有你的，弗朗索瓦！他今天找到了一点糖，大家在客厅里讨论了一会糖到底有什么用。战争里完好的砂糖应该可以换很多东西，然后糖还能用来酿酒，用来熬过没有食物的艰难时候。不过弗朗索瓦找到的糖太少了，他也许是从哪家厨房的小盒子里带回来的吧。  
我好想吃枫糖浆。以前教堂里的神父给我吃过一次——然后那个贱货就要我陪他睡觉，结果我当场往他裆下踹了一脚——真的很好吃。枫糖浆比白糖味道还棒。之前去问奥莉维亚的时候她说浇在热腾腾的蓬松的一大叠煎饼上让糖浆慢慢渗进去会更好。天呐，我真想吃。弗朗索瓦说她原本是面包师家的女儿，不过后来她爸爸打她，她就跟弗朗索瓦跑了。她真的很会做点心。奥莉维亚如果有点闲，有时候会给我们烤饼干和杯糕。她的手艺棒极了！但那种时候太少了……我们从来都没有面粉可以浪费给蓬松的煎饼，也没有钱买枫糖浆……也许我就从来不应该对那些高级的东西怀抱期待……附近也没有枫树林可以让我们自己做枫糖。该死，我一开始是在哪里听说枫糖浆的？好像是商店的橱窗广告？还是杂志？“枫糖是幸福的味道……”  
我倒是希望我们都能过得幸福一点。弗朗索瓦他肺不好，身体很弱，他只能打零工和捡垃圾，赚不了多少钱；奥莉维亚给面包店偶尔帮忙，她得照顾我们俩。我有在努力读书了，但是还是没法和其他人做得一样好……每个学期交学费的时候也很为难……凯西干脆读了几年就辍学了。她说她没法读书，她在学校里混不下去，跟谁都打架。唔，其实我在学校里也不太好，但是我不想给奥莉维亚和弗朗索瓦添麻烦。如果去读书能让他们稍微省心些的话，就读吧。但是战争来了之后我们谁也没书读了。  
今天写了好多。整天待在房子里真无聊。白天出门会被狙击手盯上，晚上弗朗索瓦他们都不准我们离开卧室。据说其他难民会在晚上闯进别人的房子抢劫和偷东西。他们要是来的话我肯定会狠狠教训他们，让他们终身难忘。老鼠笼子抓到东西了。好瘦，我们把它煮进了汤里。没有蔬菜了。凯西好像有点适应那种乱七八糟的糊糊，她不再抱怨了，虽然她还是不太想吃，但她也不愿意挨饿。她偶尔也能懂点事嘛。  
——混蛋凯西，她把糖吃完了！ _

“发生了什么事，亲爱的？”弗朗索瓦回来的时候意识到不对。奥莉维亚勉力维持着她虚假的微笑，但她浑身发抖，扫帚紧紧握在手中，手指几近痉挛，看见弗朗索瓦的瞬间脚一软坐到了地上。弗朗索瓦费了很大力气才把扫帚柄从她手里掰出来丢到一边，然后抓着她的肩膀吻她，舌尖舔过她咸涩的眼角。“我在这儿，我回来了。别害怕。亲爱的，我回来了。”他感到奥莉维亚的指甲几乎挖进他的肩膀，但他忍着痛，维持着平静的假象安慰妻子。  
但他越是开口安慰越觉得语言的苍白无力，只好更加用力拥住奥莉维亚纤瘦的身躯。他怀中的战栗渐渐平息，奥莉维亚表情僵硬地抬起头来，嘴角的弧度依旧上扬，仿佛那个角度已经刻在了她脸上。她磕磕巴巴开口：“我没事……昨晚有人闯进来了，他也很……很艰难……我成功把他赶走了。他也许今天就会死在路上，他饿得走不动路。他向我乞讨，但是我拒绝了……他的眼神很绝望……”她慌慌张张地贴近，在胡茬间找寻弗朗索瓦的嘴唇，“……他看起来很像你……但他是黑发，他也有一双紫色的眼睛……”  
啊。弗朗索瓦无声地叹气，然后语气振作地对妻子发誓：“我们不会沦落到那个样子的，我保证。”这样积极向上的语气简直不像他。战争把他变得越来越不像原来的样子，也不知道这对他是好还是坏。“亲爱的，你需要睡眠，守卫一夜你很累了吧？你去睡觉，我来做饭。”他哄劝道。  
“你会把厨房炸了的。”奥莉维亚的笑容没那么僵硬了，“还是我来吧。”她推开丈夫的臂膀，捡起扫把和弗朗索瓦的背包往厨房里走去。她甚至故作姿态地哼起小曲，只是曲调断续又诡异。弗朗索瓦注意到卧室门稍微打开，露出史蒂芬妮的一只眼睛。大女儿的眼睛随他，如出一辙的浅紫色，奥莉维亚高兴的时候说就像漂亮的水晶。弗朗索瓦不知道小姑娘到底看到了多少，但是他实在没有多余的力气和心情再管了。史蒂芬妮一直很懂事，史蒂芬妮不会乱说话，也不会乱发脾气，除了和凯西之外也很少打架。史蒂芬妮很懂事。  
“去帮帮你妈妈。”弗朗索瓦很累了，他拖着沉重的步子迈向卧室。凯西迷迷瞪瞪翻了个身。他和衣倒在剩下半边床，几乎是眼皮一合上就睡着了。 

_【史蒂芬妮日记：第十一天】  
弗朗索瓦很累，最近他一直很累的样子。他每晚上都要出门，找回来各种各样的东西，主要是零部件和材料。他偶尔也能找到些值钱的东西，烟草啊草药啊，然后拿去和别人交易。吃的东西不是每天都能找到，即便找到，我们也得节省，每天只有一餐。全是黏糊糊的炖菜，有时候连盐也没有。有时候找不到菜，我们只好把肉直接烤了吃。奥莉维亚不太会烤肉，她为了不让我们吃生的要确保肉熟透，于是每次都糊了。凯西每次吃饭的时候都要发脾气，她委屈得要哭出来了。她今天问弗朗索瓦我们为什么要打仗。弗朗索瓦怎么会知道呢？他只不过是贫民窟里的流浪汉而已。  
白天我和凯西都没什么精神。我们没什么可玩的，院子里的东西全被那个蠢女人砸烂了。我真想揍她。但是不要再给奥莉维亚添麻烦了。她应该被之前那晚上闯进来的人给吓坏了。她晚上不睡觉，彻夜在房子里巡逻，白天也紧张兮兮的。我真希望她不要再笑那么恶心了，她整天到底有什么好笑的？明明那么勉强的样子……  
弗朗索瓦给我做的熊脏兮兮的，今天它耳朵掉下来了。 _

“宝贝儿，今晚没什么东西。我很抱歉。今天去的地方已经被搜刮空了……”弗朗索瓦回来的时候精疲力竭，但背包里只捡了几块木板，充其量能劈开了当燃料。奥莉维亚还是给了他拥抱和轻柔的吻。他们两个都瘦了，面颊下凹，亲吻的时候硌着了彼此。弗朗索瓦的胡茬长长了，乱糟糟的，奥莉维亚给他挠了挠，然后像个小女孩一样咯咯笑起来。她还穿着那身粉色的连衣裙，身上到处坠着桃心、蝴蝶结和蕾丝花朵，双腿裹在糖果色的条纹长袜里，脚上蹬着每天一擦的小皮鞋。她狡黠地眨眨眼，轻快地跳起身拍拍弗朗索瓦的头。“你去睡觉吧！我给你做饭。你醒来之后可以抽抽烟，我们还有好几支。”她踢踢踏踏跑进厨房里。弗朗索瓦摇摇头，慢吞吞地挪进卧室里。  
史蒂芬妮在桌子前写日记。凯西坐在床上裹着被子，无精打采地翻她的书。她没翻几页就失去了耐心，开始一页页撕下来折纸。好吧，这样也行，求她别吵吵。弗朗索瓦走到床边请她把被子让出一块，于是她几脚把整床被子都踢到了弗朗索瓦身上。“你要抽烟吗？”她咬着嘴唇，“我听到奥莉维亚的话了，你要抽烟的话我给你开窗子。”史蒂芬妮听见这话抬起头看过来，也许是震惊于凯西也能有这么像话的一面。弗朗索瓦眼皮在打架，他低落的心情确实需要一支烟来振作，但他很困了。“不，小姐。”他喃喃着闭上了眼睛。  
中午的时候他醒了一次，凯西下床去吃饭的动静吵醒了他，他猛然从床上弹起来，反而吓到了凯西。“呃……对不起。”他嘟哝着道歉，太阳穴突突跳着发疼。奥莉维亚探头叫大家吃饭，炖菜反正都是那么一锅，弗朗索瓦往空荡荡的胃袋里填了几勺，压下火烧火燎的饥饿感就草草结束。谁会对没有味道的乱炖糊糊保持兴趣呢？但是条件所限奥莉维亚也做不出更好的东西来。在战争里他们还活着就已经足够幸运了，其他事情都得往后靠，比如吃顿好的，比如抽烟。卷烟得留着交易。他记起了奥莉维亚的告诫。卷烟能换来干净的水、蔬菜、肉类和糖，足够的时候甚至能换来药品和工具。不要再浪费了。  
他吃完继续回去睡觉，难得做了个梦却记不清内容，晚上再醒来的时候脑子里全是乱七八糟的场景和断裂的想法。他觉得脑子要炸了。  
“你是不是有点生病，亲爱的？”奥莉维亚送他出门的时候担忧地问他。他摇了摇头，“我很好，你在家里也要小心。”他紧了紧衣领，“天气好像变冷了。生个炉子吧。”奥莉维亚嗯了一声，踮起脚尖来和他接吻。他与妻子贴了贴嘴唇，然后迅速没入黑暗。  
他要去政府军的军营那里试着换点食物，听说那些大兵愿意用军粮罐头换烟抽。他真庆幸自己之前忍住烟瘾留下了几支。和士兵交易是很危险，但是政府军总比叛军更好。他边在废墟里跋涉边想起几天前流言。学校那边被叛军占领，有个年轻人想去交易，却在开门的时候就被打死了。他不由得一哆嗦。  
天气确实变冷了。 

_【史蒂芬妮日记：第十五天】  
弗朗索瓦病倒了。  
屋子里很冷。我们没有过冬的衣服。唯一的炉子挪到了床边，我和凯西轮流往里边添柴火。奥莉维亚尽量给他裹得厚一点，但他还是在发抖。他也许在发烧。我的手背贴在他额头上觉得有些热。他说他觉得冷，但是他在出汗。奥莉维亚找到了还没过期的药喂给他，不知道有没有用。我希望他能好起来。现在谁能出门搜集物资呢？家里已经没吃的了，我好饿，我的肚子在疼。凯西的肚子叫了一整天，我都没力气和她打架了。熊彻底散架了，它真的好脏，我把它扔了。我真怀念以前的日子，至少我们那时候哪方面都还过得去……  
奥莉维亚说她晚上会出门去和汽修店的人换点吃的。我们还有什么可以换呢？我记得还有点糖——如果凯西没有偷嘴的话——然后还有些弗朗索瓦自己做的工具，还有捡来的零件和不知道有什么用的药片，也许能换来什么吧。我想要一件厚外套……也许我可以去废墟里找找？  
奥莉维亚还是不让我出门。说起来，凯西的裙子太短了，那个傻妞！我们得给她找条裤子。她现在都不敢出门玩，整天待在火炉边用一小节钢筋戳炉膛里的燃料。她差点把自己烫伤！奥莉维亚永远都在笑，但我知道她生气了。她一整天都没理凯西。我跟她说我可以晚上守家，她似乎有那么一会考虑了这件事，不过最后还是坚持我应该睡觉。  
“弗朗索瓦在呢。”她安慰我，“我出门交易很快就会回来的。”  
但我还是要尽量保持清醒。谁敢闯进来，我就用钢筋揍他。  
弗朗索瓦快点好起来。弗朗索瓦快点好起来。弗朗索瓦快点好起来。 _

白天变得更加沉寂。奥莉维亚在睡觉，她晚上出门寻觅物资和交易的机会。弗朗索瓦大部分时间都昏昏沉沉，清醒的时候就跟孩子们说说话。他试着讲点有意思的故事，结果颠来倒去也没什么稀奇。他的故事来源多半都是听别人闲聊的时候提了一嘴，然后由他自己缝缝补补凑出来个勉强完整的，因此很难说得上逻辑通顺、言辞优美。他讲不了几句就会开始咳嗽。为了不吵醒奥莉维亚，无论说话的声音还是咳嗽的声音他都尽量压低。捂着嘴堵住喉咙的时候他看上去快把自己憋死了。  
哦，还是别打扰他了。懂事的史蒂芬妮拉着妹妹到一边去玩猜手指的游戏。这很无聊，无论凯西还是史蒂芬妮的脸上都毫不掩饰。但是没有别的事情可做。凯西玩了一会跑去拿碎砖和木板搭房子，史蒂芬妮则坐到桌子边写日记。  
快下午的时候史蒂芬妮去翻冰箱做饭。她用剩菜叶子和老鼠身上剔下的肉煮了一锅汤。姐妹两个让奥莉维亚和弗朗索瓦先吃，但是弗朗索瓦喝了一口就吐了出来。他什么也吃不下，痉挛的胃里塞进任何东西都让他更加难受。奥莉维亚噙着泪，仍然尽力保持着嘴角的弧度——好像那样就会好过些似的！她命令道：“亲爱的，你得吃东西。”勺子在汤里搅了半天，最后弗朗索瓦把菜叶和肉块勉强吃了点。  
等到奥莉维亚吃过的时候已经快要天黑，奥莉维亚只好匆匆抓起背包出门，临走的时候在女儿们额头上烙下亲吻。  
“等我回来吧。我会给你们带吃的。”她许诺。  
关上门之后凯西径直跑回了厨房。她饿疯了。史蒂芬妮知道她已经开始嘴里泛酸，白天偷偷躲在墙角反胃了，因为她们两个都是这样的，她们同样被饥饿困扰。即便如此在尝到老鼠汤的第一口她们还是差点呕吐。史蒂芬妮的手艺糟糕透顶，或者，也许应该指责材料？她们两个握着勺子喂给彼此，强迫对方喝下去。姐妹二人的眼泪一颗一颗砸进锅里，最后一口清汤的味道已经很咸了。 

_【史蒂芬妮日记：第二十天】  
弗朗索瓦还是没好起来，药已经吃完了。他在床上说胡话，额头滚烫。我给他用毛巾冷敷，隔几分钟就得赶紧换一块。他睁开眼睛的时候满眼都是红血丝，眼球往外突出，非常难看。  
我好害怕。我和凯西抱着对方缩在床角。我们以前从未如此亲近过。她真瘦。她原来是这个样子的吗？我问她这话的时候她没有回答，只是伸手捏了捏我的胳膊。我也变得很瘦了。这里镜子花了，但我还是勉勉强强可以看出我的脸颊也凹下去了。弗朗索瓦的颧骨变得非常突出，也许我比他好不了多少。天呐，战争什么时候才能结束呢？  
我和她不再打架、不再吵架了。事实上我们的交流都很少，整天我们都懒洋洋的，提不起劲。天气真的很冷。奥莉维亚改造了一下炉子，稍微能节省一点柴火，她还把屋子里不用的家具都劈碎了，这样我们就能多点可以烧的东西。  
我已经不觉得很饿了。奥莉维亚说我胃口变小了。谁不是呢？煮一大锅糊糊竟然能剩下了。奥莉维亚于是把它当成两天的份量。但是找吃的还是很艰难。我吃过了一次罐头，也吃了几天糊糊。凯西说她不想吃那种玩意儿了，但是有什么办法呢？她总不能一直饿着。  
奥莉维亚从哪里找来了半截口红抹上。她今天非常漂亮。她要去干什么？ _

奥莉维亚推开门。屋子里静悄悄的，也许所有人都在睡觉。她轻手轻脚地扣上门锁，晃悠着手里的小包袱满面笑容走进厨房。她激动得眼睛发亮，美丽的蓝宝石背后藏着令人惊喜的小秘密。  
清甜的香气唤醒了饥肠辘辘的小姑娘，她们一个睡在弗朗索瓦身侧，一个窝在椅子上将就了一晚，身边还放了根钢筋。史蒂芬妮睡眼惺忪，脑子因为守夜还是一团混乱。凯西却意识到了什么，冲到厨房门口，战争开始后变得罕见的欢快叫声响起：“奥莉维亚——妈妈，你在做好吃的！”  
凯西和史蒂芬妮很少叫爸爸和妈妈，除非心情很好，或者遇上了需要讨好父母才能做到的事情。棕色头发的小姑娘一脸期待地在厨房门边守候，史蒂芬妮反应过来之后也跟过来，紫色的眼睛亮盈盈的。她们期待的样子似乎与从前别无二致，但消瘦的脸颊又时刻提醒着不同。  
奥莉维亚哼着欢快的小曲把杯糕放上炉子，笑嘻嘻地往炉膛里添柴。“也许没有烤箱那么完美。”她遗憾道，“但是肯定会比烤肉好吃。敬请期待吧孩子们！”她的宣告迎来凯西的大声欢呼和史蒂芬妮的小声欢呼。弗朗索瓦被她们的动静吸引，摇摇晃晃从床上走下来。他似乎好些了。也许生活在苛待他们许久之后终于愿意展露笑脸。奥莉维亚主动迎上前，双臂环住丈夫的脖子，嘴唇送上温柔缱绻的亲吻。她脸上的笑容真心实意，弗朗索瓦甚至觉得她在闪着光。  
你的食材是从哪里来的？弗朗索瓦注意到了妻子嘴上残留的口红和眼底的青黑，于是默默吞下了这句话。他是最应该也是最没资格问这话的人。让所有人就当作无事发生吧。他边这么想着，边拢住奥莉维亚柔软的腰肢回吻。终于分开的时候，他抽抽鼻子，闻着空气中逐渐散发的香味，舔了舔嘴唇，“我已经迫不及待想要吃到你做的杯糕了。” 

没有计时器，烘烤时间全靠经验和猜测。不过奥莉维亚的杯糕是绝对不会失手的。她打开锅的瞬间被香气扑了满脸，几乎要陶醉在杯糕的香甜中。杯糕一共四只，她先分发给孩子们，然后再把最大个的留给弗朗索瓦。“尝尝味道。”那种久违的古怪精灵在她身上又涌现出来。她眉眼弯弯，浑身上下无一处不透着骄傲和喜悦。也许是因为她终于能给孩子们带点好吃的了？在沉闷的气氛笼罩房子许久之后，她终于能做点让大家兴高采烈的事情。  
凯西迫不及待地咬了一大口。史蒂芬妮小心翼翼地一点一点咬着吃，每一点都在嘴里濡湿后反复品味才不舍地咽下。“你呢？”弗朗索瓦咬了一口之后问她，“你不吃吗？”奥莉维亚笑眯眯地拿起了自己那个，回答他：“我等着你们的评价。”她说着也轻轻咬了一口，姿态优雅、小心翼翼，如同一位公主品尝一枚苹果。  
凯西三两下就撕扯得自己的杯糕只剩一小半，而史蒂芬妮还剩大半个。于是那可怜巴巴的眼神转了几转，就落在了姐姐手上——手里的杯糕上。史蒂芬妮冷哼一声，皱着眉头掰了一小块给她，总算暂时打发了那小狗一样热切的视线。“妈妈每次都把杯糕做得很好吃。”凯西的声音含糊不清——她现在终于知道好好品味甜点的味道而不是狼吞虎咽了，因此刚才那一小块被她含在了嘴里。史蒂芬妮用力点头表示同意。弗朗索瓦呵呵笑着，慢条斯理、不紧不慢地享用自己那份。奥莉维亚收到女儿们的赞美，脸上飞起一层薄红，青蓝色的眼睛表面蒙了层雾。她悄悄转过去擦擦眼角，回过头来的时候又是甜美动人的笑颜。  
一切看起来都那么美好。如果不是外边的枪炮声和彼此脸颊的深凹提醒着他们现在的处境，也许他们都快以为自己还在贫民窟的斜坡顶小屋里呢。  
然而出乎意料的事情到底是发生了。不，也许应该精确一点，出乎除了奥莉维亚之外所有人的意料。  
凯西最先大叫起来。她说她肚子疼，然后她跳起来要冲去厕所，但她没走出几步就痛得倒在地上打滚。她撞到了墙面，干脆就趴在那里连声作呕。史蒂芬妮惊慌地要去扶她的姐妹，然而她的胃也开始翻涌。只走出一步，她就被疼痛牵绊了脚步，只能顺着墙脚滑到了地面上，拳头抵着胃部干呕。弗朗索瓦意识到了什么。他震惊地对奥莉维亚投以注视，然后被一阵反胃打断了想说的任何话语。他趴在炉台边沿吐着酸水，把刚送进饥渴的胃里的一切都重新倒出来。  
奥莉维亚还在笑着。她的笑容单纯又甜美，欢欣又悲痛，坚定又疯狂。那张可爱动人的笑颜里嘴角的上扬仍旧保持在固定的弧度，但她宝石般的眼睛泛着泪光。她慢慢把杯糕送到自己嘴边，“真的那么好吃的话，我也多吃一点好了。”她说着张嘴，但是弗朗索瓦扬手打掉了她的食物。男人直起身子，要说什么又被一阵干呕打断。他撑在灶台边吐了一通，什么也吐不出来，于是将手指探进嗓子眼里用力抠挖。接着一股味道难闻的混合物从他喉咙里喷溅出来。他呛住了自己，连连咳嗽了好几声，没能保持住平衡，也摔倒在地上。拥挤的厨房里一片狼藉。史蒂芬妮爬到凯西身边拍着妹妹的背帮她催吐，然后自己学着父亲的样子挖嗓子眼，吐得死去活来。满地都是呕吐物，空气里弥漫着酸臭味。  
但奥莉维亚干干净净地站在那里，酒红色头发梳成双马尾，浅蓝眼睛，苍白肌肤，鲜红嘴唇，她固定的笑容让她像一只漂亮的洋娃娃。她浑身粉白色的连衣裙和糖果色的长袜还有双小皮鞋，也全都打理得干净利索。她就站在那里格格不入，好像已经和这个混乱的世界隔了很远。  
“奥莉维亚，奥莉维亚，莉维。”弗朗索瓦抬起头，看见她的时候没来由地生出莫大的惶恐。他要失去她了。弗朗索瓦清醒地意识到这一点，于是拼命挽留。他用嘶哑的嗓音一遍又一遍喊着妻子的名字，喊她的爱称，接连不断地对她表白。莉维，莉维，我爱你，求你了，我爱你，莉维。他不顾一身的污渍拖着身子爬动到妻子脚边抱着她的腿。莉维，莉维，你别丢下我们。我们会活下去的，我们会好好活下去的。我们能熬过战争，我们会的。他一遍又一遍重复着这些话语。谁给了他这样的保证呢？他哪里来的底气？但他就要这样说，说到他自己都信了，他也要奥莉维亚陪他相信。奥莉维亚，莉维，莉维。他反反复复地念叨着。我们以后还会回斜坡顶的小屋——不，我们就要住大点的房子。你想开一家面包房吗？以后我们自己做面包吧，就卖你的杯糕和烤饼干，你最擅长了不是吗？亲爱的莉维，我爱你，我爱你爱得发疯。求你了，求你。战争会结束的。我们会活下来的，我们会好好活着，活得比之前还好。求你了莉维，我爱你，真的，不管做什么我都爱你。  
凯西和史蒂芬妮在墙角哭叫。她们边哭边呕吐，泪水和胃液混在一起弄脏了两人的衣服。她们大声喊着爸爸妈妈。凯西哭得撕心裂肺。史蒂芬妮的泪水更悄无声息，但那样可怜的神情甚至比凯西更加令人心碎。奥莉维亚梦游一样盯着自己的丈夫，又望向两个女儿。她的笑容还刻在脸上。“我们很快就不用再忍受战争了。”她喃喃道。  
“求你——莉维！”弗朗索瓦摇晃着妻子，然后他吐在了干净漂亮的连衣裙上。与此同时凯西的尖叫简直要冲破云霄：“妈妈，妈妈——！”史蒂芬妮捂着嘴偷出喘息的时间说了几句，她仰头看向奥莉维亚，淡紫色的眼睛和弗朗索瓦一样充满了悲伤。她说：“我们会活下去的。妈妈，对不起。其实你不用一直笑得那么累的。”她的声音几近哽咽，因此几乎完全淹没在凯西的尖叫里。  
她还在继续说：“妈妈，不要再笑了——你不用装作一切都好——”  
奥莉维亚捂住了眼睛。大滴大滴泪水从指缝间渗出来，她的肩膀剧烈地耸动着，哀嚎挤在她的嗓子里，距离迸发一步之遥。家人的痛苦表现和言辞已经让她的坚守摇摇欲坠。而当弗朗索瓦挣扎着起来拥抱她的时候，最后一根稻草也被加上。  
惊人的嚎啕从她瘦小的身躯里迸发出来，带着她多年的扭曲和对生活的积怨。她终于不笑了，她毫不掩饰地哭号着，用力地跺脚，用力地皱眉，用力地撇嘴。她控诉一切的饥饿、寒冷、疾病和命运赐予的不幸。这样的时机她等待已久。然后她拼命地拍打孩子的脊背催吐，给她们灌下清水希望能冲淡已经吐不出来的毒药的效果。她搂着丈夫和孩子们哭号发抖，四个人的脑袋凑在一起，分不清谁的哭声更悲惨更响亮。她说自己是被战争压垮了神经，她庆幸毒药的效果没有想象中那么强，她拼命抱歉，对女儿和丈夫说自己爱他们，他们又回答说他们也爱她。今晚上一家子谁也没有出去，也没人开灯，没人去洗漱。他们在一片狼藉里哭得歇斯底里，对彼此诉说战争考验之后才看清的爱意，倾倒胸中的一切苦闷，恨不得把心都吐出来传阅一遍。要活下去。他们还给彼此鼓励，发下誓约。我们要一起活到战争以后，要一起走向更好的生活。我们要活着，要好好地活下去。我们会的，我们一定可以。  
他们精疲力竭，来不及收拾厨房，拥抱在一起就睡着了。 

_【史蒂芬妮日记：第二十五天】  
弗朗索瓦好多了，一切似乎回到了正轨。奥莉维亚现在每天都唱歌。凯西的脾气收敛多了。弗朗索瓦重新给我做了一只熊。奥莉维亚给凯西缝了一只猫咪。现在我们俩相处可好了。  
我爱他们所有。_

_【史蒂芬妮日记：第四十天】  
战争结束了。我们在废墟上重建家园。我想我会永远记得这场战争中的日子里我们都经历了什么。真不可思议！感觉几个月的战争好像就让我长大了许多似的。尤其是那几天，度过之后我好像一下子就变成了一个大人。凯西虽然在很多事情上还是显得幼稚，但总体上已经没有那么讨人厌了。从这方面来看倒是要感谢战争的教导……而且战后政府许诺了要帮我们重新修筑房屋，还会提供点补贴还是什么东西，这说不定是我们新的开始，以后我们一定会过上好日子的。我们约定过。  
我再也不想有战争了。  
也许我过一阵就能回去上学。这次凯西要跟我一起。  
_


	2. 【番外】Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥莉维亚和弗朗索瓦私奔【╳】  
> 奥莉维亚拐骗弗朗索瓦【√】

街角住下一位新的流浪汉。  
没人知道他来自哪里，也没人关心。绝大多数人路过的时候对他视而不见，即使不小心让他闯入了自己的视野，也会赶紧一脸嫌恶地别过脸，挥挥手把他像一只苍蝇一样赶开。  
白天大部分时候他在打零工和捡垃圾，晚上睡在街角一处矮墙。矮墙顶上栽着花草，边沿稍微突出，在矮墙下形成了一处小小的庇护所，缩在墙根的话，下雨的时候能稍微少淋点雨。那个不知名的流浪汉从垃圾堆里捡来几床破毛毯，在矮墙下为自己铺了个乱七八糟的小窝。  
很少有人注意到他其实还挺漂亮——弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦后来听妻子这样评价，他听见的时候笑得前仰后合。除了警方查找无名尸首的时候，谁会在乎一个流浪汉的长相呢？弗朗索瓦有一头漂亮的金发、一双水晶般的淡紫色眼睛和一张英俊的面庞。不过当他还是个流浪汉的时候，金发总是脏兮兮的、纠缠成一缕一缕，眼皮总是耷拉着掩盖了水晶的闪光，脸上胡子拉碴，还被过长的头发遮住许多。况且，人们总是喜欢靠衣着来品评人物，容貌总是没那么要紧的。  
总之，他就像个隐形人一样在那条街道默默生活。人们只有在紧缺人手又不想出个好价钱的时候才想起来请流浪汉先生帮忙。他干活不是很利索，但拿的钱也不多，试过几次之后人们都知道了他手脚非常干净，于是更加放心大胆地雇佣他。搬运、打扫、收拾仓库、打理花园、通下水道，他什么都干，但始终没有一份稳定的工作。没人想雇佣他。这条街道上的人们都非常保守，容忍一个外来的流浪汉长期居住已经算得上慷慨。  
不过弗朗索瓦自己也不愿意找份正式工作。他才不想每天八点就到工厂或者商店里忙活一整天挣面包呢。他总是那副懒洋洋、游手好闲的样子，嘴里叼着烟，要么揣着手在街边乱转悠，要么缩在自己的小窝里走神。在这条街上他没有朋友，甚至没谁称得上是熟人。人们喊他干活时也不喊他的名字，而往往只是从窗户或者门缝里探个脑袋出来：“——喂！”弗朗索瓦就顺着声音看看，要是确实有人在对他招手，他就慢悠悠地走过去问问什么事，要是喊的是别人，他就继续自己的神游。  
如果不是一次偶然让他撞破了柯克兰家不足为外人道却又被整条街心照不宣的秘密，或许他一辈子就生活在那条街道，在某个大风大雨或者大雪的夜晚悄然睡去，在矮墙下腐烂成花泥。他离开那条街后从来不跟人说起他如何与奥莉维亚相遇。所有人都下意识地忽略了这个问题，只以为一条街上自然就相熟，然后也许是流浪汉凭着俊美的脸庞和花言巧语骗走了年轻女孩的心。他懒得辩解，倒是奥莉维亚会为这种言论生气。但是她也不愿意解释具体到底如何，他们的相遇在外人眼里就是永远的谜。

柯克兰一家的面包房在街上倒是挺有名。柯克兰先生是老板和主要的面包师傅，柯克兰太太则会烤精致可口的小点心，他们可爱的女儿奥莉维亚·柯克兰也手艺不错，过节的时候会给朋友们送上一小袋扎着蝴蝶结的自制甜饼干。整条街的人们都说柯克兰先生是个好丈夫和好父亲，他非常紧张他那位精神不太稳定的妻子，还极宠爱他们草莓和糖果一样甜美动人的女儿，给她买来可爱的小裙子和玩具娃娃。唯一的毛病——“不得不说，他脾气有点急躁，有时候他完全不听别人说话。”人们委婉地评价，“但这不是什么大问题。总体来说，他还是值得尊敬的柯克兰先生。”  
弗朗索瓦不在乎柯克兰的脾气，他只关心每天晚上卖不出去的面包到底能以多低的价格被柯克兰卖给他。偶尔柯克兰会雇佣他临时搬点面粉或者帮忙买些杂货之类的事情，然后几支烟或者几块面包就把他打发。呸，吝啬的柯克兰。他在心里啐道。  
不过柯克兰太太和柯克兰姑娘都是挺好的人。前者虽然不怎么理睬他，但会直接送他烤得不够好的点心，后者愿意给他火柴让他点烟抽，送他饼干和糖果，给他手绢擦手，还会甜甜地叫他“波诺弗瓦先生”。  
——波诺弗瓦先生！听听，谁会对着一个流浪汉叫先生呢？单这点就将奥莉维亚和街上所有人区分开，何况她那么年轻、那么甜美、那么乖巧动人呢！弗朗索瓦每每看向她的时候就会被她一身过多的蝴蝶结和格子桃心分散注意，她踢踢踏踏踩着小皮鞋、迈着轻快的步伐在街上跳跃的时候，飞舞的荷叶边和蕾丝花朵简直让弗朗索瓦眼花缭乱。她酒红色的头发扎成双马尾，说话的时候总是习惯性地一甩脑袋，马尾就在半空摆来摆去晃悠。她还会用那双妖精一样的浅蓝色眼睛看你，那双眼睛真漂亮，颜色就像是深林里倒映着天空的湖泊。她浑身上下透着一种古怪精灵。她知道怎样装出七岁小女孩的天真神情，用最单纯的模样哄骗所有人，然后在任何可能的时刻狡猾地眨眨眼睛跑掉。  
不过最令人印象深刻的还是她的笑容。她似乎永远都在笑。不管是得到了心爱的娃娃还是漂亮的连衣裙，不管是烤焦了饼干还是摔了一跤，哪怕她正在生气，那张脸也永远都是笑着的。眉眼弯弯，嘴角以固定角度上扬。弗朗索瓦不明白她到底为什么能一直笑，就算她是个乐天派也太过头了。不过有什么关系呢？他不是多嘴多舌的人。只是那笑容尽管赏心悦目，仍然有时候过于虚假。——噙着眼泪、浑身发抖的时候何必强迫自己微笑呢？弗朗索瓦宁可她哇哇大哭，伪劣的欢乐简直令人作呕。  
他并非有意撞破柯克兰家那点破事儿。只是凑巧那天傍晚他没了烟草，凑巧他决意上面包房讨点活干，凑巧柯克兰正怒火中烧，凑巧奥莉维亚悄悄地从后门溜了出来，正与他迎面撞上。  
“柯克兰小姐，请问——”弗朗索瓦的话卡在喉咙。他震惊的视线从上往下又从下往上，经过少女泪光盈盈的眼睛和带着巴掌印的脸颊，在粉色裙子的豁口上顿了顿，然后下行到奥莉维亚青紫色伤痕遍布的双腿和赤裸的脚，那双脚正因为门外的地面有些寒冷而局促地互相磨蹭，最后回到奥莉维亚依旧上扬的嘴角。弗朗索瓦还没来得及开口，奥莉维亚就冲他摇了摇头，哀求的眼睛和微笑的嘴唇不协调地拼在同一张脸上。她闭着嘴打出手势示意他赶紧离去，而柯克兰先生暴怒的吼叫从房门里隐约传出，伴随着什么东西乒乒乓乓砸在地上的声响。弗朗索瓦反应过来自己来得不是时候。令他为难的是到底该装作从未来过、如同奥莉维亚希望的那样一言不发地离去，还是冒着被老柯克兰发现的风险，至少出于同情，安慰安慰这个可怜的女孩？他挠了挠自己的胡茬，退到不远处不容易被发现的某个位置。在那里他能旁观到接下来的事情进展，却又不会被面包店后门探出头的人轻易发现。  
不过，就算发现了也没什么。弗朗索瓦心想。反正老柯克兰眼里就没有弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦这个人。  
奥莉维亚在后门门口坐了下来，双脚并在一起，手臂抱着膝盖，脸埋进臂弯里，肩膀一耸一耸。也许她在哭。过了一会弗朗索瓦注意到她抬起头来满脸泪痕，然而那可憎的笑脸还刻在她脸上。天呐，别强迫自己笑了，很难看。弗朗索瓦真想那么说，但他没有。他没有说的资格。房子里的动静平息了。柯克兰先生打开了门，动作粗暴地揪着女儿的领子把她一把拽进门里，然后摔上门。门板撞进门框里发出砰一声巨响。屋子里再没有其他声音传出来。  
天色暗了。弗朗索瓦把手揣进兜里低着头慢慢离开。他麻木的头脑有些反应不过来傍晚时候目睹的这一场行凶。那可是——他全然难以相信自己的眼睛——那可是奥莉维亚·柯克兰！别说这几条街，弗朗索瓦经过的所有地方都找不出这样甜美可人的小姑娘！她是妖精和小鸟，是草莓和糖，是彩虹和梦境，是洋娃娃和蛋糕，是一切美好东西的化身——她是该被所有人捧在手心里宠爱的奥莉维亚！但她的父亲却在打她！弗朗索瓦躺进自己的小窝里，对着矮墙突出的边沿瞪大眼睛。怎么能这样对待奥莉维亚？奥莉维亚对一个流浪汉都那么好！弗朗索瓦后知后觉地意识到自己的气愤。奥莉维亚闪着泪光的蓝眼睛和僵硬的笑容在他脑海里挥之不去。该死，他开始后悔没有在傍晚时分就冲上去安慰那可怜的姑娘了。  
也许应该给她一点什么。流浪汉环顾自己破落的小窝。他一无所有。穷困潦倒的弗朗索瓦！他盯着自己的双手。除了一颗心、除了这个人，他能送出什么呢？他烦躁地扯了扯自己肮脏的头发，忽然觉得自己应该至少收拾出个人样了。

当他是一个人的时候，他是完全自由的，不被金钱、房子、亲密关系所困扰。但现在他要计较起什么来——他要失去他完全的自由了！尽管当时的弗朗索瓦并没有想得这样深入，他还是意识到有什么东西永远地改变了。这样的感觉在他洗干净头发和脸、刮掉已经缠在一起的胡子的时候变得更加明显。  
他把刮胡刀还给杂货店的店主。对方看见他的时候愣了半晌，然后啧啧称奇：“你小子可真是长了张好脸庞！”然后开始多嘴多舌地打探消息，“你是瞧上了哪家的姑娘？好小子，春天要到了吗？”弗朗索瓦讨厌他那副苍蝇盯上食物一样贪婪的嘴脸，泛着油光的肥脸上明晃晃表露着他的窥私欲。弗朗索瓦懒得理他，流浪汉转身就走，留杂货店主靠在柜台上对着他的背影胡乱猜测。  
下午的时候他帮一家人清理了花园，拿到一笔不足称道的小钱。弗朗索瓦回想了一下杂货店里所有东西的价格，沮丧地发现自己什么也买不了。哦不，还是有他买得起的东西的。那种大玻璃罐子里装着的闪闪发亮的小颗糖果，味道甜得能腻死人，但是不需要几个钱就能抓上一把，是孩子们最常见的零食。这种糖果连他也能买上一些。于是他再次踏进了商店的大门。  
“糖果？”店主肥胖的身躯从柜台那边倾轧过来，他贪婪的小眼睛放着光， “你要送谁糖果？天呐，流浪汉的春天到了！”他说得弗朗索瓦脸上发热，恨不得当场给他一拳。但现实是弗朗索瓦低声下气地对他恳求：“求你了，只要一些糖果。”  
“不凑巧的是我们只剩那么一点了。”店主竖起拇指往门边的玻璃罐子一指，弗朗索瓦走近了才瞧见三五颗小小的糖果躺在罐子底部反光，“你瞧，那些毛孩子整天都来我这儿晃悠，趁我不注意的时候就想要偷点糖走。你来太晚啦！等下周进了货再说吧。”  
但是弗朗索瓦现在就要。他用一角钱买下了剩下的几颗糖果，店主额外送了他一个小纸袋来装那些亮晶晶的小东西。弗朗索瓦刚出店门就消失了踪影，杂货店主只好悻悻收回了探寻的目光。  
弗朗索瓦一口气跑到街道另一头的面包店。天已经完全黑了，他的肚子在咕咕叫。面包店关着门，但是二楼的窗户透出温暖的灯光。弗朗索瓦把纸袋子塞进裤兜里，拍响了面包店的后门。脚步声很快响起。弗朗索瓦开始耐心等待。他是这么打算的：要是来开门的是柯克兰先生，他就死缠烂打，用剩下的钱无论如何也要买到面包；要是来开门的是柯克兰太太，他就礼貌地请求她能不能给他点吃的，什么都行；要是来开门的柯克兰家的姑娘，开门的是奥莉维亚，那他就要——  
——他就要怎样呢？他幡然醒悟。他是站在怎样一个立场上送奥莉维亚礼物？面包房生意不错，虽然柯克兰先生最爱烤的司康饼简直是灾难，但所有人都承认他的面包至少是能吃，而且柯克兰太太的甜点味道真挺好。因此柯克兰家虽然不是大富大贵，但也算得上条件优渥。奥莉维亚缺什么？她怎么会看得上一个流浪汉的礼物？弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦有什么理由送奥莉维亚礼物呢？若他是为了那晚目睹小姑娘挨打的事情，那他的行径岂不是在欲盖弥彰，是在变相提醒奥莉维亚重温不幸？况且他干嘛要一副亏欠了什么似的模样？打了奥莉维亚的又不是他。弗朗索瓦的脑子混乱起来。他想要逃走，他需要好好想想。但是脚步声已经到了跟前。  
奥莉维亚打开了门。  
“您好，波诺弗瓦先生。”柯克兰姑娘仰着头，甜甜地同他打招呼，“您是来买面包的吗？稍等一等，我这就给您拿来。”她先替弗朗索瓦道明了来意，弗朗索瓦正好闭嘴，晕晕乎乎地点了点头。在接下来奥莉维亚返回屋里拿面包的时间里他急速地搜刮自己贫乏的语言储备，寻思着到底要怎样开口，然而直到漂亮的小姑娘又出现在他面前，向他递出面包的时候，他都没能想好他该如何解释。他少有地为自己的放浪些许懊悔，要是他多读了些书、而不是年纪轻轻就失学流浪该多好。  
“给您。”奥莉维亚将面包装在纸袋子里递出，弗朗索瓦下意识地掏出捏在手心藏在裤袋里的——他本以为自己捏着的是钱，就和以前那样，然而那是糖果。一大一小两个纸袋在他反应过来之前已经交错落进了彼此手中。弗朗索瓦来不及阻止，只能眼睁睁看着奥莉维亚拆开了小纸袋，然后露出惊呼：“是糖果！”小姑娘把亮晶晶的糖倒在手心里，捧着它们就像捧着星星。她数了数糖的数量，然后偏偏脑袋咯咯笑起来，“波诺弗瓦先生，用这么一点糖果贿赂我可不够，面包可以先赊给您，但您总归是要付钱给爸爸的。”  
哦，她误会了。弗朗索瓦又是松了口气，又是觉得别扭。他从另一边的裤兜里拿出钱来送到小姑娘面前。“柯克兰小姐，真抱歉，但是我带了钱。按照平时的价格这应该够我买点剩余的面包吃了。糖果是给您的礼物。”他说这话的流利程度令他自己都震惊，他表现得好像之前的纠结和混乱都是多余的排演。奥莉维亚合拢手指把糖果攥在手心，然后托起下巴眨眨眼睛，稍微往外嘟起嘴唇，语气就像小女孩撒娇，“但我想不明白您为什么要送我糖果。”她的面庞因为背着房子里的光而有些模糊不清。弗朗索瓦目光游移，越过她的头顶望进房子里，被灯光闪得发晕。他还没想好答案。幸好柯克兰先生及时给他解了围。  
“莉维亚！”二楼的窗子砰地一声打开，柯克兰先生探出头来冲着后门咆哮，“你在磨蹭些什么？赶紧把他打发走了就回来！”  
“好的，爸爸。”奥莉维亚乖巧地回答。她旋进门里，关门时留给弗朗索瓦的最后一瞥是她妖精一样清亮的浅蓝眼睛。于是弗朗索瓦清醒地意识到：他没法骗她。她虽然只是个十四岁的小姑娘，可是已经没办法用对待寻常少女的话语来哄骗她了。弗朗索瓦也没法对奥莉维亚说谎。在他看来，没人能忍心顶着那双眼睛的注视做出不干不净的事情。  
除了老柯克兰。  
接下来的日子里弗朗索瓦的存在感在街上似乎有所提升——这也许要得益于他把自己收拾得比原先干净。他干的活变多，烟却抽少了，手头于是稍微有了点闲钱能揣进兜里存着。他有意无意地打听着柯克兰家的风评。这条街很小，人们都彼此相熟。嚼舌头是街上绝大多数人的共同消遣，因此街道里有无数人尽皆知的秘密。弗朗索瓦从自己的雇主和爱传闲话的女人们嘴里打探消息，忍受着油腻的肥脸和故作暧昧的眼神，然后他惊异地发现几乎所有人都知道柯克兰的暴脾气，都知道柯克兰会打老婆，但没人知道奥莉维亚身上也有着伤痕。人们讨论着柯克兰先生对他老婆的严厉管束和他老婆似乎精神不正常，却没人关心奥莉维亚糖果色长袜下裹着一双青紫遍布的纤细的腿。  
奥莉维亚没有他以为的那么重要。弗朗索瓦渐渐意识到这一点。对街上的人而言，奥莉维亚仅仅是“柯克兰家的小姑娘”、“爱笑的柯克兰姑娘”、“巧手的柯克兰姑娘”，和琼斯家的、格林家的、布朗家的没有什么大不同。只有对弗朗索瓦而言，奥莉维亚才是独一无二的奥莉维亚。  
他继续在买面包的时候送给奥莉维亚糖果。小姑娘在第一次接受糖果的时候失去了寻根问底的机会，后来也不再深究。她有时当着弗朗索瓦的面就剥开糖纸，把糖粒塞进嘴里露出愉悦的表情。弗朗索瓦不等她回应就拿着低价处理的面包匆匆地从后门走掉。他为自己浑身上下脏污不堪而羞恼，尤其在他和奥莉维亚交换纸袋的时候，他那双生着茧的、遍布污渍、指甲缝里夹着黑泥的流浪汉的粗糙大手和奥莉维亚白皙柔美的、指甲修剪得整整齐齐的可爱小手对比是多么强烈啊！他于是开始在意仪表。他买了肥皂洗手洗脸，还开始定期刮胡子。人们惊异于他的变化，纷纷说他是浪子回头。  
真是怪事！仅仅换了一副外表，他便更频繁地出现在了人们的视野里。然而随之而来的代价就是他也作为新的谈资出现在人们口头。流言蜚语在大街小巷里流传——流浪汉也有春天！他每天都买糖果，他看上了哪个不幸的姑娘？  
一双双眼睛不怀好意地盯上了弗朗索瓦。他原先只是个不值一提的流浪汉，然而突然就被捧上了风口浪尖。各色的流言开始围绕他编造。有关他的出身啦，过往啦，人品啦，有人说他是妓女的私生子，有人说他是有钱人家的叛逆，有人说他原先是个劳改犯，有人说他是跑路的赌徒，有人说他是隐姓埋名逃兵役的懦夫。最多的说法是他是骗女人的惯犯，被某个严厉的丈夫给打跑了。这话不用想，肯定取材于他俊美的容貌。总之，人们闲得无事就开始编排流浪汉弗朗索瓦，把臆想中的事情颠来倒去说得头头是道，因此盯向他的目光就更加不怀好意。人们在他走进店铺、帮忙打杂的时候故意拿他取笑：“弗朗索瓦，你今天要敲开哪位小姐的家门？”  
是的，人们开始叫他弗朗索瓦，还有时候恶意地唤他“老弗朗辛”就像轻蔑地唤一条狗。他其实才不到三十岁，即使流浪让他有些憔悴，他的外表看起来也绝对不老。他试着看起来不那么像个糟糕透顶的流浪汉。但那又怎样呢？他还是没有体面的工作，每天睡在矮墙底下，只能趁晚去买低价处理的面包。除了奥莉维亚没有人会叫他波诺弗瓦先生，也没人对他友好地微笑。其他人给他的只是嬉笑和嘲弄，要不就是故作姿态装模作样然而实质目的却是打探他不愿提及的过往和他正棘手的近况。  
“您最近过得怎样，波诺弗瓦先生？”购买面包的时候奥莉维亚忽然对他提问，“最近街上与您有关的议论可真不少，这些人总喜欢长舌。希望您别为此太困扰。”她的眼神看起来很真诚。  
“如你所见，一切都是老样子。”弗朗索瓦谨慎地回答，“您呢，柯克兰小姐？”他快速地上下打量了她一番，注意到她还穿着粉色的裙子，之前的豁口处补了一块心形，旁边缀着可爱的蕾丝花边。  
然而裙子上新增加的蝴蝶结和桃心不止一处。弗朗索瓦心里一沉。  
“我嘛，马马虎虎。”奥莉维亚晃晃脑袋哼了一声，嘴角还是上扬的，“您瞧，我还能跑能跳，能出门给您拿面包。”她语气活泼，手叉在腰间装出一副了不得的模样，看见弗朗索瓦皱起的眉头又补充道，“您别瞎操心了。”她把糖果剥开两粒，一粒先喂给自己，一粒塞到弗朗索瓦嘴边，丝毫不在意这动作让他们看上去有多么亲密。“您也吃糖吧，波诺弗瓦先生。谢谢您一直送我甜食，它们让我能保持着不错的心情。您要知道我爸爸管我和妈妈都挺严的。”她小声嘀咕了两句，闪身进到门里。“明天见！”她冲着弗朗索瓦挥了挥手。不等他作出回应，后门就在弗朗索瓦面前关上了。  
弗朗索瓦慢慢从柯克兰家的面包房走开。他回矮墙的一路上都陷入思索中。奥莉维亚注意到了流言，但是奥莉维亚没有做出什么避嫌的举动——好吧，谁都知道他们俩不可能，倒也没什么避嫌的必要——这着实让他没来由地欢喜。多么陌生的感受啊！他摸着自己的胸膛，感受着心脏坚定的搏动。他不确定自己是否如流言所说成为了爱情的俘虏。什么的俘虏和自由自在的弗朗索瓦！这两个词组是多么不搭！弗朗索瓦烦躁地挠着头。他希望自己能和以前一样什么也不在乎，随心所欲地在街上就能和衣而卧，脑子里什么也不用想，哪怕第二天冻死饿死也无所谓。  
但他啃完了面包躺下，望着墙沿外广阔的夜空的时候，他猛然意识到自己脑子里已经想了很久奥莉维亚。奥莉维亚裙子上新增的“装饰品”让他有些在意。他脑子里闪过少女的眼泪和伤痕遍布的双腿，然后破天荒忧心忡忡地入睡了。

也许流言有时走在事实之前？弗朗索瓦不知道是谁最先传出的说法，总之他去杂货店里帮忙搬东西的时候，身材肥大的老板和老板娘交换着眼神，表现出一副兴趣盎然的样子，最后由老板开口：“弗朗索瓦，你最近是不是和柯克兰家的姑娘走得挺近？”  
弗朗索瓦手里的东西砸到了地上，压住了他的脚。  
“哎呀——”老板娘拖长了声调，她看起来很兴奋。老板连连咋舌，眯起来的小眼睛放着光。他们交头接耳了几句，然后老板继续说道：“眼光不错，弗朗辛！老伙计，你是怎么跟那可人的姑娘勾搭上的？”  
“胡说八道！”弗朗索瓦怒气冲冲。流言蜚语在他看来都是这些人闲得无事乱嚼舌根，落进他耳朵里他都觉得恶心。这些令人作呕的东西怎么能和奥莉维亚联系在一起？他原以为已经对绝大多数东西都不在意的心剧烈地作出了反应。怒火从脚底冲上他脑门。他气得面上充血脸颊通红，牙齿在口腔里彼此扣紧了互相虐待。  
——他们怎么能、怎么能——  
“瞧你急得！”老板娘矫揉造作地挤眉弄眼，故意半掩着嘴唇笑道，“她和你要是没关系，你才不会这么上心呢！老伙计，你可从来没为别人这么生过气。”老板附和了两声然后催促：“行了，快说说你怎么勾搭上那小娘们的！这可太惊人了！”他胖大的身躯轧过柜台，肥肉一层一层在身上腻出褶皱。那副急于窥探别人隐秘的嘴脸实在是太过丑恶，弗朗索瓦忍不住骂了句脏话转身就走。  
“别走啊伙计！”老板叫嚷着，老板娘给了老板一肘子，“他害羞了，瞧这小子多可爱啊！他还会害羞呢！”俩人又吃吃笑着编排开了。弗朗索瓦一瘸一拐地出门，把两个喋喋不休的混蛋扔在身后。  
出门迎面一阵冷风让他稍微清醒。他回想了一下自己的应对，有些后悔没有照着那两张肥脸一人一拳。他原本是不惹事的性格，但这回是事儿惹了他，他的反应似乎太轻微了，应该给他们点深刻的教训。他给自己点上了烟，边反思边在街上走着，双脚慢吞吞地不自觉地把他往熟悉的地方带。  
他最后在柯克兰家的面包房前停住脚，他回过神来才发现自己的位置，赶紧多走几步，别让人看见。既然流言能传到他耳朵里，奥莉维亚肯定也知道了，那她会怎么想呢？唉，他要是真能坦坦荡荡去见那姑娘倒好，可他偏偏做不到。也许、可能、说不定、似乎、大概他是对奥莉维亚有那么点——肯定是一点——意思。他还没喜欢过别人呢……反正就是他心里有鬼，他没法在奥莉维亚面前保持平静。  
他满心纠结，在面包房后门对面晃悠来晃悠去。被砸中的脚向他发出抗议，肿痛迫使他寻一处地坐下休息。嘿弗朗索瓦，冷静点！他对自己告诫。别对任何事情太上心，过一天就是一天，这就挺好了！  
隐隐约约他听见有人在哭叫，声音太小以至于他最初以为是幻觉。然而他侧耳细听，的确是有谁在哭喊和嘶吼的。那人在喊什么？他听得断断续续，好一阵才从破碎的尖叫里勉强听出是女孩子的声音——  
“爸爸，求你！”  
谁在挨打？弗朗索瓦瞪大了眼睛，竖起耳朵仔细分辨。是谁？这附近的少女只有——  
他冲向了面包房，用力拍打着面包房的后门。  
“柯克兰先生，柯克兰先生在家吗？”他尽量让自己听起来自然些，虽然他下午就来买面包已经是反常，“今天还有剩下的面包吗？”  
声音停下了。紧接着一阵令人紧张不安的寂静。  
几分钟后，柯克兰的咆哮从门后传来：“没有——滚开！滚得远远的！该死的流浪汉！”  
弗朗索瓦抬头看向二楼的窗户。奥莉维亚的身影从窗帘缝里小心露出片刻。她打着哆嗦，脸颊肿起来，手臂上有明显的淤青，但还是对弗朗索瓦露出微笑。她很快消失。柯克兰夫人来窗口望了望，狠狠地瞪了弗朗索瓦一眼。  
好吧，他留下来肯定会让柯克兰夫妇更生气。弗朗索瓦慢腾腾地挪动到他们看不见的地方，找个角落继续听着房子里有没有大动静。然而一直到晚上面包房都非常安静。弗朗索瓦几乎要在角落里睡着了。  
但就在他眼皮打架终于告一段落、睡梦之神的手指快搭上他肩头的时候，他忽然听见什么人的尖叫，吓得他直接跳了起来。  
那应该不是奥莉维亚，而是她的母亲。“我受够啦！”她尖声道，“我为什么要受你的虐待呀！——亚历克斯·柯克兰，你这个混账！我的青春都赔在你身上了！你看看我现在过的都是什么日子！你当初娶我的时候怎么说的？你现在又是怎么对待我的？你瞧瞧！”她接连不停地抱怨着。很快柯克兰先生的咆哮和她的叫嚷混合到了一起。然后有什么东西摔烂的声音，紧接着似乎变成了柯克兰先生对妻子的又一次殴打，女人的惨叫几乎扎穿弗朗索瓦的耳膜。  
奥莉维亚从后门溜了出来。她也是一瘸一拐。她的脸颊似乎没那么肿了，但还是有些淤血。  
“波诺弗瓦先生？”她看见弗朗索瓦的时候挑了挑眉，非常高兴地抿嘴一笑，“您原来没有走吗？真是抱歉，我家这个样子……”她垂下眼帘，嘴角的笑意转而变得僵硬。  
弗朗索瓦往旁边挪了挪，然后拍了拍自己空出来的位置。“您愿意坐下吗，柯克兰小姐？呃，如果您愿意说点什么，我洗耳恭听。”他说完才记起来紧张，注视着少女的目光赶紧移往别处。“要是不愿意也没关系……天呐，我这一身非常脏……”  
但是少女紧贴着他坐了下来。她屈起双腿，手臂环抱着膝盖，脸颊枕在臂弯，藏住了自己的表情和伤痕。“谢谢您。”她小声说，“您还是叫我奥莉维亚吧。”她叹了口气，“您对我太好了，有时候我都不知道该怎么回报您才好。”  
“别往心里去。”弗朗索瓦嘀咕着，“我不值得什么回报。”他可从来不对未来抱什么指望，他的眼里几乎只有“现在”的事情，这就是他自由自在的原因。虽然他的习惯因为奥莉维亚似乎有了些动摇，但目前，对他原则性的影响还不太明显。  
“不能知恩图报可不是好孩子。”奥莉维亚反驳他，“我一直以来都非常乖，您可不能让我破例。”  
弗朗索瓦无话可说。沉默在两人之间蔓延。弗朗索瓦绷着腰，勉力维持着和奥莉维亚之间那几寸的距离。有一只手在他的心里敲打，催促他赶紧说点什么，但他搜肠刮肚也无法挑起话头。老实说他很想和奥莉维亚谈谈老柯克兰打她的事情，但奥莉维亚不见得愿意。这已经不是秘密——他已经撞见了两次！街上的人怎么会不知道呢？他们都是瞎的吗？还是说，“只是父亲教训教训孩子这很正常”那种不以为然的说法？  
“波诺弗瓦先生？”奥莉维亚吸了吸鼻子，脸依旧埋在臂弯里，她的声音听起来有点闷闷的，“你还在吗？”  
“我在。叫我弗朗索瓦就行。”  
“那您，您可以听我稍微说说话吗？”奥莉维亚的请求出乎弗朗索瓦的意料。  
他竟能得到如此殊荣？奥莉维亚竟然愿意同他倾诉？他浑身上下都好不自在，别扭的感觉简直把他的内脏和眉头一样拧成一团，他于是换了个姿势坐着，清清嗓子，深吸一口气，捋清楚自己的台词，这才开口：“我的荣幸。”  
奥莉维亚于是断断续续地讲起来。  
她从面包房的日常说起，说父亲烤的面包、母亲做的甜点，说自己很小就跟着他们学烘培手艺，她最拿手的是杯糕，做出来一吃谁都要说好。她的语气初听起来很欢快。“您得相信，无论什么情况我的杯糕都不会失手。——要是有机会真想请您尝一尝。可惜我做起来有些慢，不然我的杯糕也会出现在面包房的商品架上。”她抬头，两手捧着脸，肘子支在大腿上。她小声嘀咕了几句，继续往下讲。  
她说起经营。爸爸不擅长管理店铺，他总是缺乏耐心。妈妈又总是变化无常，心情起伏不定，只在高兴的时候关心一下面包房的开支。她学会了简单的数学之后就一直帮家里算账记账。她也不喜欢这种事情，但是总得有人来做。她抬起脸来，做出一副无奈的表情。弗朗索瓦宽慰她“你的工作应该干得不错”，她又不怎么好意思地吐吐舌头继续往下讲。  
她说起交往。家里很少会有客人。过节的时候她叫做亚瑟的表哥会来拜访，大家一起去教堂里看看节目，参加庆典；平日里他们家去别的铺子里买东西，在有人过生日的时候送点礼物。街道上的人就这么往来。她觉得真无聊——弗朗索瓦觉得也是——而且和人打交道的时候规矩可真多，妈妈老是管这管那，不让她做这个不让她做那个，甚至连糖果也不许她多吃。她故意委委屈屈地拔高了点声音：“嘿，那不过是两颗糖！”然后咯咯笑了一会。  
还有学校。天呐，学校是个什么鬼地方！她夸张地给弗朗索瓦边说边比划老师和同学们的滑稽举动，用甜美的嗓音模仿他们愚蠢的话语。她用非常刻薄的词汇把学校里所有人贬得一文不值，而她不得不装成一个甜美动人的好姑娘与他们共处几年。她喜欢读书，她喜欢学习，但她非常、非常、非常讨厌和那群家伙呆在一起！“过节的时候，我还得给他们送礼物呢！”她好像很不满的样子，提高的声音在发颤，“妈妈总是让我和他们好好相处，爸爸也站在她那边！如果我在学校里发生了什么事情，他就——”  
她说不下去了。她的蓝眼睛泛着水光，粉色的嘴唇微微颤抖，双手紧紧揪住裙摆，两脚脚尖用力地抵在一处。“他们怎么能——”她的句子只能说出前半，“他们怎么能——怎么能！为什么！”  
弗朗索瓦犹豫地伸出手，在离她几寸的地方顿了顿，然后轻轻拍了拍她的后背，又闪电般抽离。她未尽的话语看上去快把她噎住了。她一抽一抽地喘着气，肩膀耸动，眼眶里转着泪珠。“奥莉维亚……”他不知道说什么，他甚至连喊她的名字都小心翼翼，“你要是想哭，你就哭吧。”  
“我才不哭呢。”奥莉维亚转过脸，面朝着弗朗索瓦露出个神经质的微笑，看得他毛骨悚然，“我一直都在笑，您瞧！我永远都在笑，我要一直笑下去，笑到死为止。虽然生活就是狗屎，但是如果我笑着面对，至少我能感觉好受一点，我能有种我挺好的错觉。”她的食指在嘴唇上摹画微笑的弧度，“您瞧，我笑得多可爱，他们都这么夸我，您觉得呢？我是不是很漂亮，是不是笑起来很好看？”  
她轻巧地跳起来，对夜空高高伸出双手。“我真想离开这个鬼地方。我讨厌他们所有。”但她很快又把手收回来，坐到先前的位置。“但是我走不掉。我要烂在这里了，您知道吗？我已经没法摆脱他们的约束，那些规矩已经成为我的习惯、融入我的骨髓里了。您知道吗？妈妈讨厌我哭，不管什么样的理由都不行。她觉得她过得比我要糟——也许确实是的——所以连她都不哭的时候，我也绝对不能哭出来。”她的神色有些恍惚，眼睛没有看向面前的任何一处，“我只能一直笑，要是不笑了，她就掐我。那个疯女人，她专门往人们看不到的地方掐我。我腰上腿上几乎都是她的指甲印。她要我笑给他们看，这让她能有种幸福生活的错觉。我有时候觉得她真可怜，但是我能拿她怎么办？爸爸总是打她。要是我劝架的话，他还连我一块打。他好凶啊。”她慢慢卷起袖子，又往下卷糖果色的条纹袜，“他拿手边够得到的一切东西揍人。他揍人可真厉害。”她沉默了一会，指尖在肿胀的紫红伤痕边画着圈。  
“呃……你不，不包扎一下，或者擦点药吗？”弗朗索瓦磕磕巴巴地开口。  
“回去之后也许会吧。但是我现在不想回去。”奥莉维亚的笑容很悲伤，“他们吵架的时候是不会管我的，但要是我回家的时候爸爸还没消气，他还要连我一块打。讨厌，这些大人真是不讲道理。”  
“那你要在这里一直等到多久？”弗朗索瓦又问。  
“等到天亮的时候。”奥莉维亚十指交叉放在裙子上，眼神挪到弗朗索瓦脸上又迅速挪开。“我有时候觉得我脑子已经不正常了，您说呢？我最近越来越忍不住想给所有人的晚餐里下毒。正常的孩子会恨不得自己的家人朋友赶紧去死吗？”  
弗朗索瓦的表情很复杂，但他的眼神明确表达了关切。“呃，应该不会——但这不是你的错，不是的。我很高兴你愿意和我说说话，如果这能让你觉得稍微好一点的话。”弗朗索瓦实在是笨口拙舌，他觉得自己应该好好安慰人，但他就是不会，“如果，咳，我是说，你以后要是还想说些什么，我反正就在这儿。”  
奥莉维亚歪着脑袋打量着他，挑剔的、挑衅的眼光和平日里大相径庭。“有什么用呢？你和我一样都烂透了，弗朗索瓦。”她用一种大人的口气刻薄地评价，“把牢骚发给你听和把废物扔进垃圾堆里没什么区别。我说出来又能怎样？好像您能带我逃离这片地方似的。”然而她的态度很快又软下来，声音再次变得甜腻，“下次的时候，我们讲点别的东西吧，波诺弗瓦先生。对不起。您对我太好了，好得叫我害怕，我有时候简直想逃得远远的才好。”  
他们到天亮之前没有再说话。弗朗索瓦一根接一根地点起烟，火星伴着他断续的咳嗽在黑夜里明明灭灭，直到灰白色浸染天际。奥莉维亚脸埋在臂弯里睡着了。弗朗索瓦把她轻轻推醒，让她回家。  
“再见，弗朗索瓦。”奥莉维亚迷迷糊糊地说着关上了门。  
“……再见，奥莉维亚。”弗朗索瓦也站起来，在台阶上坐了一晚的身躯寒冷僵硬，被砸中的脚趾头也许肿了起来，他慢腾腾地往自己的小破窝挪动。也许有什么东西悄然改变了，也许没有。他心想。不管怎么说，日子总是要过下去的。

您想叫人的恶意都往何处去？他们顾忌着不敢攻讦与自己同等地位和比自己地位高的人，那只好尽可能地往下看，对看起来比他们落魄的人大加嘲讽。弗朗索瓦又一次恼火地赶走跑来捉弄他的小孩子们，把虫子从衣领里捉出来踩死，被路过的人看见之后却又笑起他的个人卫生来。“哪位小姐被您敲开门可就惨咯！”那人的嘴脸让弗朗索瓦直想吐。这条街道难道也过不下去了吗？他怒气冲冲地收整自己那块地方，把孩子们藏进来的垃圾重新扔掉。  
总是这样，总是这样。一旦人们注意到他，就会意识到他是个绝好的情绪宣泄对象。他地位低下，身体虚弱，沉默寡言，也就显得脾气挺好。孩子们捉弄他，大人们嘲笑他，最糟的是有时候会有人没有缘由地揍他。哪条街道都是这样，什么位置都没有差别。正因如此他才尽量不引人注意，他在人群的边缘苟且偷生，随意流浪。谁会注意到街头的流浪汉走还是留？他很少在一处地方停留太久。若不是奥莉维亚，也许一两个月之前他就已经去了下一处地方。奥莉维亚给他的生活带来了许多的改变。在上一次的夜谈之后，他的糖果被奥莉维亚拒绝，奥莉维亚劝说他把钱存下来找一处安置的地方过冬。他本想回答说自己在哪里将就都行，但奥莉维亚的眼神让他说不出口。  
“您并不强壮。”奥莉维亚补充道，“请您对自己好一点。爸爸说今年的冬天会比以前更冷。”  
好吧。弗朗索瓦尽量存点钱，但是很难。街头讨生活不容易，要挣钱就更难了。弗朗索瓦也说不上理由，反正他拼命地工作赚钱，对找上门的工作来者不拒。奥莉维亚悄悄给他超过他支付价格的白面包，有时候甚至抹上点奶油或果酱甚至夹一点火腿。他则隔三岔五地买一点糖果送到奥莉维亚手里。姑娘虽然谴责他又花钱，却会偶尔收下偷嘴。他们用简单的、价格低廉的食物交换维系着来往，表面上看谁也挑不出错来。不过，如果是柯克兰先生或者太太来打发弗朗索瓦，那就不会给他什么好脸色。  
冬天一步步靠近，街上的流言有增无减，奥莉维亚裙子上的可爱补丁和蝴蝶结越来越多，蕾丝边层层叠叠缀得裙子像是直接用花边织出来的。弗朗索瓦攒了一点点小钱，他准备去别的街区找点能过冬的破屋子之类的，但那就意味着要离开奥莉维亚。他皱起了眉头。春天的时候也许他还会回来……总之他先和平时总是雇他帮忙的人们打了招呼，人们纷纷惋惜街上少了廉价劳动力，假惺惺地出言挽留。弗朗索瓦懒得客套。他唯一没想好的就是如何跟奥莉维亚说他要走。他纠结了半天，又痛骂自己自以为是——他对奥莉维亚来说，也不过就是个稍微熟悉点的陌生人罢了，何况还是奥莉维亚劝他找地方过冬的，奥莉维亚当然准备好了一冬不与他见面，甚至从此与他永别应该也无所谓。他因此又花了剩下的半天惆怅，把存货的烟卷全抽完了，抽得嘴里苦涩发干。  
他认定自己是最后一次敲开柯克兰家面包房的门。开门的是眼圈红红的奥莉维亚。  
“今天能多买点面包吗？我得走了。”弗朗索瓦没有接奥莉维亚递过来的纸袋，他低着头掏出了稍微多一些的钱，“冬天……就像你说的，冬天快来了，我得到更暖和一点的地方去。”  
奥莉维亚的嘴唇轻微颤了颤，“那您还会回来吗，波诺弗瓦？”  
弗朗索瓦算了算自己微薄到几乎没有的积蓄和车票价格，“应该……可以，我能买两张车票往返。”  
奥莉维亚点点头，返回到面包房内，“我给您装面包，请您稍等。”  
她用的时间有些久，大概半个多小时之后，她才带着奇异的微笑走出来，把一大袋远超弗朗索瓦支付钞票的面包塞到他手里。“您明天从哪儿开始走？我想送送您，弗朗索瓦。”她捏着纸袋的边缘不松手，固执地向弗朗索瓦提问。  
“早晨六点多的时候我就会从镇上出发了。”弗朗索瓦嘀咕着，“得走上两条街才能到车站，我只买得起站票，当然，要是他们不够警惕，我就直接混上去。”  
奥莉维亚点点头，松开了纸袋。“一路顺风，弗朗索瓦。”她提起累赘的花边裙摆微微屈膝，她的笑容似乎藏着什么秘密，不过弗朗索瓦并不是擅长动脑子的人，他只能把糖果送给姑娘之后，装作若无其事地离开。奥莉维亚有什么谋划，和弗朗索瓦能有什么关系？他无声无息地叹口气。区区流浪汉……

很多年以后弗朗索瓦仍记得那个清晨。突如其来的寒潮袭击了街道，他裹着一身破烂抖抖索索地起身，拖着僵硬的身躯往车站走去，怀里紧紧抱着一袋行李——主要是一袋子面包，嘴边呵出白蒙蒙的雾气。  
车站里人不少，稍微收拾了一下的弗朗索瓦并不算多起眼。他打算好了，在车站找个角落，最好能坐下，稍微歇歇，等车进站时抢在关门前挤进车厢，再寻一处不起眼的地方，安稳地待到下车。但在他蜷缩进角落里之后不到十分钟，一双穿着绒靴的脚就在他面前停了下来。弗朗索瓦顺着粉红的衣摆往上，震惊地看见奥莉维亚那张笑意盈盈的脸。  
“……早上好，奥莉维亚？”弗朗索瓦迟疑着开口打了个招呼，他的表情像在怀疑自己正梦游。  
“早上好，弗朗索瓦。”奥莉维亚脆生生地回答，她酒红的长发盘进帽子里，身上穿着一件粉色的外衣。她狡黠地笑着蹲下身，故意凑近弗朗索瓦耳边，却又保持距离让两人能目光相接。她说：“我要跟你走，弗朗索瓦。”  
弗朗索瓦茫然之中不知道如何拒绝。他的视线落到奥莉维亚手里的提包上，忽然反应过来她已经做好准备。在弗朗索瓦能想出理由拒绝之前，轰鸣的火车驶入车站，奥莉维亚往前走了几步，扭头笑嘻嘻地问他：“你不跟上来吗？”弗朗索瓦只好跟着拥挤的人群一起上车。  
奥莉维亚在车上买了坐票，弗朗索瓦只是站票，于是就守在她身边。他紧紧揪起眉头，奥莉维亚却毫不在意，冲他笑得甜美可人，引来周围乘客频频瞩目。  
“你不问我为什么要跟你走吗？”过了两站，奥莉维亚主动开口。拥挤的车厢太吵了，弗朗索瓦几乎没听清她说了什么话。  
弗朗索瓦大概能猜到她离家出走的原因，却想不通为什么奥莉维亚要跟着他走。奥莉维亚之前已经表现出来对那条街道的极端厌烦，何况她还遭受着那样残忍的虐待，她合该离开家。但跟随弗朗索瓦？跟着流浪汉？上帝，她绝对没法适应跟着弗朗索瓦睡大街。  
“弗朗索瓦——”奥莉维亚拉长了声音，唤回他的注意力。她抓住弗朗索瓦的衣摆，青蓝色的眼睛露出一丝恳求，“你带我走吧，去哪都行。”  
“我没法养活你。”弗朗索瓦觉得自己的胸膛里堵了块石头，压得他心里沉甸甸的，“奥莉维亚，我只是个废人。”  
“请不要这样说。”奥莉维亚眼里闪过某些复杂的情绪，“弗朗索瓦，我不需要你养活，我能帮上忙，我也能赚钱，但是我缺乏在外生活的经验。求你了，你教教我，弗朗索瓦！”她死死攥住弗朗索瓦的衣摆，弗朗索瓦没法抽身，只好任她抓着自己，直到列车到站，他拽着衣服，拉拉扯扯地和奥莉维亚一起下车。  
下车之后奥莉维亚抓住了他的手臂，瞪着他颓丧的面容，“您没法摆脱我。”她环顾四周，茫然的神情中带着一丝恐惧，于是她不由得向弗朗索瓦靠拢。她比弗朗索瓦矮了一头还多，依偎在他面前的模样楚楚可怜，叫弗朗索瓦实在没法放着她不管。  
“你后悔了就随时回去。”弗朗索瓦嘀咕着抓住她的手，牵着她走出车站。在他扭头的瞬间，奥莉维亚的笑容立马真挚起来。她左顾右盼，神采飞扬，仿佛刚出笼的小鸟儿，挣脱了笼子的束缚，又还未遭到外界的蹂躏，正是得意的时候。  
但是生活很快就教给奥莉维亚真相——她为了自由付出的显著代价是她原先拥有的优渥生活。为了不让奥莉维亚睡大街，弗朗索瓦寻到一处斜坡顶的小屋。第一笔租金花去弗朗索瓦几乎所有积蓄，而这只能管不到一个月。屋里破烂的家具是弗朗索瓦和奥莉维亚半买半捡、拼凑出来的。白天他们各自打零工，晚上回到小屋里盖着薄被发抖。弗朗索瓦捡垃圾、搬运、清扫、跑腿，奥莉维亚在商店帮忙招呼生意，有时候去面包店赚点钱，但是薪水极其微薄。顾忌着奥莉维亚，弗朗索瓦尽量挑些短时间的工作，收入不怎么样，但他的开销却得支撑两个人生活，土豆、豌豆和黑面包因此成为了他们的主食。不仅如此，奥莉维亚根本不懂省钱——这不是说她总想着买什么珠宝之类的东西，而是说，那些原先对她的家庭而言很普通的，比如火腿和果酱，忽然之间都成为了奥莉维亚和弗朗索瓦的奢侈品，但奥莉维亚并没改变她的习惯。从弗朗索瓦的角度来看，她的消费近乎挥霍。  
离家出走的头几天，新奇和乐观占据了上风。等奥莉维亚的新鲜劲儿过去之后，她便开始感到厌烦和恐慌。她难以想象疲惫和饥饿将是未来生活的主旋律，然而事实似乎不得不如此。她仍然挂着笑容，只是那份真挚消退了，神经质的、僵硬的微笑再次回到她脸上。弗朗索瓦看见便心里隐隐发毛。  
“赶紧回去吧，你也看见了，在外边讨生活没那么容易。你得吃很多很多的苦头——”弗朗索瓦拍着奥莉维亚的肩膀劝她，“莉维，还是回你父母身边去吧，再过几年，找个机会嫁给哪个有本事又待你好的男人，带你真正离开那地方。”  
奥莉维亚的笑容比哭还难看，眼泪已经在她泛红的眼眶边聚集，她可怜巴巴地揪着自己的裙子，两脚不安地内扣着，脚尖互相磨蹭，“我没法回去。他们一定会打死我的。……你，你不知道，弗朗索瓦……”她的声音太小，弗朗索瓦第一回没听清。她说的肯定是什么难以启齿的事情，因为她讲完之后便掩住面容，垂下脑袋。弗朗索瓦久违地感到发自心底的疲惫，他掰住奥莉维亚的肩膀，诚恳地对她说道：“你要是不给出一个合适的理由，我就报警让警察送你回去了。他们也许会认为我是个诱拐犯呢。”这话成功吓到了奥莉维亚，年轻的姑娘张皇地抬起头，两掌贴着面颊。她再一次坦白：“我给爸爸妈妈的晚餐下了毒。”  
——她说什么？弗朗索瓦脑子里轰然空白，等他回神的时候，他已经发出了一系列诸如“该死的警察可能会来找我们”“你不能回去”“上帝啊原谅这个可怜的姑娘”“我得帮忙”“要是我早点带走她说不定更好”之类的胡言乱语。他的脑子一团糟。  
奥莉维亚紧接着解释，说不定他们不会死，但肯定会想办法来找她，她得更稳妥地留下来，比如她是不是得改个名字，比如叫做奥莉维亚·波诺弗瓦就挺好。她哀戚和恳求的眼神再次骗得弗朗索瓦晕头转向。他顺着奥莉维亚的意思找到了当地的牧师，在最潦草的仪式里完成了自己的婚姻大事。而且他猜得对，牧师看他的眼神正如在看一位诱拐犯，仪式结束之后还专程拉着奥莉维亚问了她到底是不是自愿。晚上躺在床上时弗朗索瓦冥思苦想：奥莉维亚怎么能做出这样的抉择呢？平日里的奥莉维亚是个像糖霜一样可人的姑娘，为什么她能做出这样可怕的事情？无论是给亲生父母下毒，还是哄着弗朗索瓦结婚，对这个穿糖果色长条袜子、粉红莲蓬裙的姑娘而言，似乎都太过大胆。弗朗索瓦难以得出结论，只能将这份扭曲的胆量归因于她更加扭曲的家庭。  
几天之后的晚上奥莉维亚摸进了他的被窝。往常都是奥莉维亚睡床头，他睡床脚，两个人各自搭着一床破被。但那一晚上奥莉维亚悄悄挤到他怀里，在黑暗里摸索着笨拙地吻他的脸。  
“别这样。”他把奥莉维亚轻轻推开。但那姑娘固执地靠近，把手臂环过他的身躯，搂着他，贴近他，不允许他的拒绝。弗朗索瓦再次拿她没辙，疲惫和怠惰充斥着他的头脑和躯干。在奥莉维亚的手指开始从他的脸往下移动的时候，他猛然推开她，掀被子坐起身来。  
“求你了，奥莉维亚。”他的声音甚至是带着恐惧的。奥莉维亚，他越来越感到自己被奥莉维亚改变，而且他认为改变是单向的——奥莉维亚塑造着新的弗朗索瓦，弗朗索瓦却拿她没办法。他们或许本能谈一场正常的恋爱？可能吧。但在他只是略被善心的面包房姑娘吸引、对她的不幸表示同情的阶段，奥莉维亚就自作主张地将两个人的命运强行绑到一起。这太突然了。弗朗索瓦对这样的跳跃感到恐惧。他平静的、一潭死水的生活被色泽艳丽、鲜活明朗的奥莉维亚搅得一团乱，甚至染上了些于他不该存在的丰富色彩。他因此呼吸急促，匆匆抓起自己的被子，跑到门外抽了一晚的烟。

结婚之后的生活兵荒马乱。弗朗索瓦在面对奥莉维亚时是完全的输家，他们最终在破烂的小屋里做了几次，正式结为夫妻。弗朗索瓦对性十分反感，下床后第一时间就冲到马桶边干呕，奥莉维亚却似乎找到了乐趣，或者说，找到了一条放纵的途径。她恐惧、惊慌的时候便缠着弗朗索瓦，最终目的都是将他拐到床上。她在床上肆意地大笑，反反复复地说着爱和幸福，对弗朗索瓦滥施爱抚和亲吻，似乎要通过这种方式进一步遗忘她糟糕的生活。她年纪轻轻地怀了孕，粉色的旧裙子被隆起的腹部撑得变形。弗朗索瓦看她和她肚子的眼神十分纠结，期待与惶恐并存，他于是很少时候来小心翼翼地轻轻抚摸，更多只是看着，一直看着。他还得绞尽脑汁地为即将变成三个人的家庭赚钱，这份沉重的压力快把他逼疯了。苦闷化作烟草，成为弗朗索瓦生活的燃料。他烟抽得更凶了。  
怀孕之后家里的进项更少了，店铺不情愿雇佣孕妇。他们却还得准备更多钱以备奥莉维亚的生产和养育婴儿。在那段日子里他们几乎要过不下去，史蒂芬妮出生以后他们才知道还能更糟。女婴没完没了的哭泣，产后虚弱的奥莉维亚一笔接一笔的医疗费，弗朗索瓦越抽越凶的烟——他们艰难地举债度日。奥莉维亚和弗朗索瓦还有个巨大的问题是，他们谁都不会照顾孩子。  
史蒂芬妮健康平安地活下来就是个奇迹。  
然后是一年后的凯西。  
凯西出生六七年以后情况才逐渐开始好转。弗朗索瓦和奥莉维亚各自有了相对稳定的雇主，到手的工资逐渐提升。奥莉维亚被生活敲打着学会了精打细算，甚至俭省着布料和针线补好了她粉红色的、遍布格子、蕾丝和心形的旧裙子。她仍然时时挂着笑脸，只是偶尔也有了几分真诚意味。史蒂芬妮和凯西野蛮生长，尤其是凯西，反正是成为了街上谁都不敢惹的混账。她们俩也很会赚钱，玩耍之余从垃圾堆里捡回金属和废纸之类的熟练地卖掉，还干些各种乱七八糟的事情。她俩懂事以后很少喊爸爸和妈妈，除非有求于他们。这习惯是史蒂芬妮带坏给凯西的。不过波诺弗瓦一家从来没有爆发争吵。奥莉维亚永远是微笑，弗朗索瓦选择沉默和抽烟，史蒂芬妮和凯西之间则通过打架解决。于是，在外人眼里，他们又成为幸福和睦的一家人。  
然而他们稳定的生活就像融化在舌尖的糖果，肥皂泡七彩的反光，在战争的狂风吹来的时候便消失得无影无踪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好耶终于结束了，我知道结尾有些草率不过该说的都说了，后续故事就在正文里

**Author's Note:**

> 这一系列都是我打This War of Mine上头之后的产物，是按着那个世界观来写的，因此按照游戏设定战争时间很短。【这让我可以名正言顺偷懒少写一点。】  
> 会按照每一章的cp来打tag。还是好难。算了随缘。  
> 人不能上头。一晚上冲动肝出来这么多我肝好疼。


End file.
